Sportsmen are increasingly utilizing archery equipment for hunting and target shooting purposes. Whether hunting or target shooting, improved accuracy remains the goal of the archer. Prior art is aware of archery bow sights for attachment to archery bows. To improve the accuracy of archery bow shots at different distances, various sighting devices have been devised. The most accurate of such prior art archery bow sighting devices provide both front and rear sight members which generally include provisions to compensate for the varying amounts of vertical drop or differing trajectories which occur when the selected target is at different distances from the archer. Generally, the greater the distance between the front and rear sight members, the steadier the archery bow must be held for accuracy. The distance between the front and rear sight members of the archery bow sight should be adjustable to correspond with the archer's ability. While most such prior art bow sighting devices improve the accuracy of use of the archery bow over an archery bow with no sight, significant problems still exist. For instance, it is difficult to estimate different distances when the shot must be quickly taken. Further, it is difficult to provide a consistent anchor point. Further it is difficult to maintain proper eye-to-arrow alignment when shooting uphill or downhill. Further it is difficult to eliminate cant of the archery bow when the shot is to be quickly taken. Further it is difficult minimize inherent vibration from torque and shock of the archery bow being shot.
There is therefore a need for a simple, inexpensive and easily used archery bow sight which will automatically compensate for differences in the distance between the archer and the target, provide a consistent anchor point, maintain proper eye-to-arrow alignment, eliminate cant of the archery bow, and reduce the inherent vibration in the archery bow resulting from the torque and shock of the archery bow being shot.